


Counterbalance

by rosenkrone



Category: New Game! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 13:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12233514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: There are so many things that she wants to tell Rin, if only words weren’t so difficult at times.





	Counterbalance

 “Are you sure you have everything?”  Rin crosses her arms, glancing around the room with a look of disbelief before disappearing into the other side of the apartment, no doubt looking for anything that might have been left behind.

“Yes!”  Kou pouts as she struggles with the suitcase, using all of her strength to push the top down.  Eventually it cooperates, allowing her to zip the top into place and she straightens up with a pleased smile.  Taking a moment to stretch her stiff muscles, Kou lets the suitcase drop to the floor with a muffled thud, dragging it behind her as she goes to find Rin.  “How little faith you have in me.”

Rin’s voice echoes down the hall.  “Do you even have your passport?” 

“Of course I have…“  Kou follows the sound of her voice and turns around, words trailing off as she finds Rin holding up said passport.  Scratching at her cheek, Kou attempts to hide her embarrassment with a smile.  “See it’s right there.”

“And your ticket?”  Despite the teasing note in her voice, Kou catches the moment when Rin’s smile falters.

Kou catches Rin’s hand, squeezing softly.  “In my bag.  Right where you put it.” 

“We should probably go.”  Rin’s voice wavers and she turns away, hiding behind the fall of of hair.  “Wouldn’t want to be late.”

“Rin…”  Words fail Kou in that moment.  Somehow everything that comes to mind just doesn’t seem right. 

With a soft sigh, Rin looks up, a shaky smile on her face.  “It’s okay.” 

Despite her words, there is a longing expression that she cannot hide and Kou knows that this situation is anything but okay.  There are so many things that she wants to tell Rin, if only words weren’t so difficult at times. 

Taking one last look around the apartment, Kou follows after Rin, the first signs of butterflies starting to make an appearance.  As if she can sense the nervousness beginning to stir, Rin lightly tugs at Kou’s hand to get her attention.  “If there’s anything you need, anything at all, please don’t hesitate to call.  I will always be here for you.”

Kou nods, offering a shaky smile of her own and wondering not for the first time what she has done to deserve someone like Rin in her life.  Clearing her throat, Kou finally manages to find her voice.  “Thank you.”  For everything, she silently adds, the words sticking in the back of her throat.


End file.
